


Heaven sent an Angel in a Trench coat

by Gryffindorlove_1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindorlove_1/pseuds/Gryffindorlove_1
Summary: Coda to s15e20 post-episode, Dean arrives in heaven... but things are different from last time. And, he finally has time alone to tell his Angel how he feels.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer
Kudos: 19
Collections: One Shots





	Heaven sent an Angel in a Trench coat

Heaven sent an Angel in a Trench coat:

Gyrffindorlove_1

Dean looks around the new heaven, he had just died, the wound that killed him had been fatal, but he knew the end would come soon. That’s why he signed the will that was left on the desk the day before, he knew somehow his time would be up. Cas had sacrificed himself to save Dean only for Dean to die two weeks later… Dean shakes his head “stop it, look around, and stop thinking about that day it won’t help anything or anyone.” And sure, enough he hears a voice, “Hello son.” He looks over to where the voice is coming from.

Shocked he asks “Bobby? Is that you? But this isn’t a memory what…”

“Come sit, a few things have changed since you were last here.”

“Like?”

Dean walks over to the seat and sits down eager to know what’s changed since Jack took charge.

“Well, your boy, his changed things opened things up removed the individual rooms… you know the way it was supposed to be.”

“That’s great Bobby,” Dean says trying to keep a smile on his face.

“That’s not all son”

Dean looks up “What do you mean?”

“Well, Jack got help you see from an old friend of yours found him in the empty and brought him back, Jack even promoted Cas to an archangel,” Bobby says, watching Deans' facial reactions carefully.

Dean sits back, in shock… he keeps saying in his head over and over “Cas is out… Cas is out of the empty?”

“Bobby?” Dean asks “Can angels… can angels come into Heaven still? Or was that changed as well?”

“Well… I would assume if a human had a profound bond with an angel, and if said human was sent to heaven the angel may be able to come to visit the human on occasion. But angels can only come into heaven or visit humans if they have laid a claim upon the soul or if they share a special bond.” Bobby says, almost as though he asked those questions or researched the information all because he knew somehow Dean would ask.

“What… What else is new Bobby?”

“Well people can now visit their loved ones; Rufus and his girl are just over that way. And Ellen and Joe well they are over there, don’t tell Jo but Ellen and I have become a thing since the last time you were here. And over that way… well no one knows, it’s just an empty house. But it looks like the bunker depending on who sees it. The name on the mailbox says, Winchester. No other Winchester here but you and your mom Dean… but Mary hasn’t been seen for a while not since she found some old hunter flame.”

Dean smiles at that “So the family is happy then? Ellen, Jo, and you all one big happy hunter family?”

“Yeah.”

“How long does it take earth time to pass up here?” Dean asks, he thinks about Sammy who’s hopefully living his best life and found a girl, maybe even found Eileen again. Settled down, had a kid the whole apple pie life.

“Not long, may take what feels like 40 minutes up here to be 40 years down there, time here is the opposite of hell. Down there time slows down, up here? Time speeds up.”

Dean nods to this, then says “What should I do now Bobby? There are no fighting monsters in here I assume”

Bobby gives dean a watchful look and nods “no hunting, just spending time with family and loved ones really… isn’t that life? The life you wanted from the get-go?”

Dean nods, “Yeah, just I guess I should find that bunker you were talking about”

Getting up, Dean hugs Bobby. Tells him that they will speak soon and starts walking to his car. Baby. “Oh, Baby so glad you’re here, wouldn’t be heaven without you.” Getting in, he settles down and sighs. The knowledge that he no longer needs to work a case or save the world lifts something from off of his shoulders. Maybe this is what Cas meant by feeling truly happy Dean thinks, but why do I feel like I’m missing something, someone? And so, he drives, turns on the radio, and "Carry on my Wayward Son" starts to play.

“Man… I love this song” he chuckles putting the car in gear and driving down the long road, just as the song comes to the halfway point. Dean sees something, a Trench coat. Not just any trench coat… Castiel’s trench coat. Dean stops the car, turning off the music at the same time, and rushes out of the car. Heading to the object, the individual standing off the side of the road. “Cas?” Dean asks, his voice barely above a whisper but Cas hears him. “Dean? What are you? What are you doing here? What happened?”

Dean smiles, his eyes focusing on Cas’s own eyes and he says, “I was hunting a vamp nest, few vamps got the hold on me dragged me next to a wall and stabbed me in the gut… the wound was fatal.”

“Oh… wait how can you see me?”

“What do you mean Cas? How can I see you? I can see you, your right there.”

“Dean, Humans can only see angels in heaven if they have a strong connection to them, such as love or of course a profound bond… I should have thought of our bond. I was getting my hopes up, of course, you don’t –”

“Don’t what?” Dean interrupts “Don’t love you? Don’t think that you deserve everything… especially something you think you can’t have but can? Cas, I have loved you for a while now. I have loved you since probably the first time you died, I have loved you as more than a friend since the night you came back, after the leviathan. I have loved as anything but a brother since we went searching for the Angel tablet and I begged you, I begged you to kill me, but I also reminded you that we are family. I have loved you for so long, but saying the words I love you, and that I am in… in… “Dean stops, he can’t say it he tries but he can’t so instead he hugs his angel and says, “I wish I could say it, but I am so messed up that I can’t.” Cas nods into Deans's shoulder and says “I never thought you would even want to say those words to me. I take no offense if you can’t say them now” They pull back and smile. “I love you to Dean”

Dean chuckles, “But, you sacrificed yourself for me and I wasted it… on a vamp nest.”

“Dean, because of you and Sam Jack was able to defeat Chuck, because of you Jack was able to bring me out of the empty. Because I sacrificed myself, you ended up creating the event that led to me getting placed back in Heaven. For that, I am eternally grateful.”

Deans full-on crying now, his voice trembling as he asks if Cas would like to ride in the impala with him towards the bunker, it’s no surprise when Cas says yes. So, they get into the car and drive off, stopping only once to get on a bridge and enjoy the view, that’s where they meet with Sam. And all too soon, Castiel, Dean, and Sam are all on the road headed for home. Sam notices, that Cas and Dean haven’t stopped holding hands since they got in the car, and he wonders when that happened. But then he realizes it doesn’t matter as long as Dean is Happy, Sam is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> That episode was... wow that huh... okay so I changed a few things from the scene, and also like in my mind the vamps stab Dean with a knife or something, he is not shoved onto a nail. That's not his death.


End file.
